cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ether/Registration
Pre-Application Suggestions Do not be overwhelmed by the length of this page. It is a detailed, step-by-step explanation of our application process. It is not very difficult and does not normally take longer than 72 hours from start to finish. If you need help or clarification, feel free to contact Pmac627 or EveyJane. If you are considering applying to Ether, go over a few questions in your head first. :1. Do I want to be in a small alliance? :2. Do I want to be apart of a tight knit group? :3. Do I want to reside on the Black Team? :4. Do I want my nation to be economically-minded? :5. Am I in this for the long haul? If you cannot say yes to any of these, then you should consult Pmac627 or EveyJane before making a formal application. At Ether, we understand that our alliance may not be the perfect fit for every ruler. We believe that being in an alliance is essential to the enjoyment of Cybernations, but belonging to the wrong alliance will diminish this. So if you are hesitant to join Ether or any alliance, feel free to contact Pmac627 or EveyJane and they will gladly help you determine what kind of alliance you would most likely enjoy. How do I apply to Ether? :1. Register on Ether's forums. ::* Choose a username. Please use either your ruler name or your nation name. We prefer ruler name, but it is your choice. ::* Enter your email address. We do not disclose your email to anyone and will probably never use it. It is needed for the forgot my password function on the forums. ::* Choose a password and enter it twice as directed. The more complicated you make it, the better. ::* Enter your nation's name. ::* Enter your ruler's name. ::* Enter your nation link. When you log into cybernations and you can see your nation, this is the link in your browser bar. It will look like this: http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=######. The only difference is the ###### are replaced with a unique number. ::* Select your nation's two starting resources from the two drop down menus. ::* Please let us know if your nation possesses nuclear weapons. ::* Scroll down to the bottom of the screen and click "Submit" and you are done with part 1. :2. Change the Alliance Affiliation (AA) of your nation to "Ether Applicant". ::* In the third drop down menu, choose the "Specify Other" option. ::* Type "Ether Applicant" into the text box. ::* Scroll down to the bottom of the screen and click "Save Changes" and you are done with part 2. :3. Post your application in the application thread titled, Wading into the Ether. ::* On the main forum page, click "International Harbor" which is listed as a subforum in the area called "The Courtyard". ::* Click the thread titled, "Wading into the Ether". ::* Read the first post in the thread and follow the instructions. To post your application, click the link titled, "Reply" located at the bottom of the original post box. Please include the following information (some information is requested multiple times throughout the application process): ::** Ruler Name ::** Nation Name ::** Nation Link ::** Alliance History (if you have ever been in any other alliance) ::** War History (if you have ever fought a war in CN) ::** Involvement in Tech Deals (if you would do them) ::** Reason for Applying ::** Who Recruited You ::* Scroll down to the bottom of the screen and click "Post Message" and you are done with part 3. :4. Sit back and let the Alliance Infrastructure team to do the paperwork. :5. Begin the interview process. The Alliance Infrastructure team will send you a private message on the Ether forums informing you when you interview thread is set up. This generally takes a few hours. Please check back periodically. ::* The interview is the longest part of the application process. You will be asked to answer these questions right away: ::** Have you had any previous nations ::** What alliances have you been in previously ::** Have you ever held any government roles and if so, what were they (describe their "daily routine") ::** Have you ever been on any ZI (Zero-Infrastructure) lists, including ZI, PZI, EZI, etc. ::** Please give the Nation Links of 3 or more references that can confirm this information ::** What is your plan for your CN future ::** How often would you be able to get on the forums ::** How often would you be able to get on IRC ::** How do you believe you could benefit Ether ::** How do you believe Ether could benefit you ::* After you answer the questions, a link to the application test will be posted in your interview thread. The application test simply picks your brain about simple Cybernations information that we have deemed necessary to enjoy the game. In the test, there is a link to the Introductory Guide which contains all of the information necessary to pass the test. The idea is by making you take the test, you will become more familiar with the basic mechanics of Cybernations and thus enjoy it better. ::* Once you have completed the test, it will be graded by the Alliance Infrastructure team. If you fail, you will have the opportunity to take the test again. The important thing is that you learn the necessary information. ::* After the test has been completed, we allow the general membership to ask questions and for you, the applicant, to ask some questions of your own. Please as the alliance-deciding questions before the application process is initiated. ::* The membership will have the opportunity to vote against your membership in private. ::* Twenty-four (24) hours after the successful completion of the application test, if you have not received any votes against, you will be masked as a full member of Ether. Category:Cyber Nations guide